five_nights_at_freddys_568legosfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
About Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the events that took place there have become nothing more than a rumor and a childhood memory, but the owners of "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" are determined to revive the legend and make the experience as authentic as possible for patrons, going to great lengths to find anything that might have survived decades of neglect and ruin. At first there were only empty shells, a hand, a hook, an old paper-plate doll, but then a remarkable discovery was made... The attraction now has one animatronic. Creation The game was first announced with a teaser that was posted on Scott's website on December 6, 2014. Several more teasers on his website followed, the next being an image of a yellow animatronic in disrepair with the words "I'm still here" on the image along with a small 3 in the corner, this image being added on January 2, 2015. The last teaser image he revealed on his website was an image of a box full of parts from the Toy animatronics, parts from some old animatronics, and some other objects, such as a paper plate man. A yellow figure can be seen standing next to the box. The file's name was "whatcanweuse.jpg". On January 26, 2015, Scott released the teaser trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 on its Steam Greenlight page, the page also containing various in-game screenshots. The release date for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 has been confirmed. Endings Bad Ending Completing the game normally without taking the extra steps in the minigames to ensure the "cake endings" will result in the "Bad ending." The Night 5 minigame will always progress the same: controlling a dead child, the player navigates through the pizzeria until reaching the hidden room where the Purple Man finds himself cornered by the ghosts of the five kids. After watching a short scene where Purple Guy finally meets his end inside the Springtrap suit, the screen fades to black and the player is presented with an image of five broken animatronic heads, each with a light shining through one eye. Above the heads is faded text reading "Bad ending." The heads on the screen are, from left to right, Freddy,Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie, with an unknown character in the background, possibly Golden Freddy - though this is unconfirmed. Good Ending Completing the game with all minigame "cake endings" achieved will reward the player with the game's "good ending." The final night's minigame, as well as the cutscene that follows, will be the same as before, with the children's ghosts closing in on Purple Guy until he is crushed inside the Springtrap suit. After the screen fades to black, the player will be presented with another version of the Bad Ending screen: the same four broken animatronic heads lay on the ground, except now the lights in their eyes are extinguished, and the fifth head is nowhere to be seen. Above the heads is the gray text, "the end." in lowercase letters. Brightening this screen offers no clarity as to the whereabouts of the fifth head, and it can be assumed to be missing entirely from the image. Night 6 Ending Completing the game's Nightmare mode, regardless of minigame progress, will offer the player an extra ending, often referred to as the Neutral Ending. This ending consists of a screen of a newspaper, just like the articles in the beginning of each game. The blurb reads: "It Burns! Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!" and informs the player that the attraction has burned down due to faulty wiring. The article is accompanied by a photo of a sad-looking Freddy Fazbear figurine, as the text goes on to say that the few items that could be salvaged from the fire would be sold at public auction. Brightening the image in the article will reveal Springtrap's face looming in the background. Trivia So far on Scott's website there have been multiple updates. All of which alow you to see an extra feature that was on the picture if you brightin it up. Update Feburary, 16, 2015 Scott has realeased a trailer for the game. Update Feburary 21, 2015 Scott realeased this post on the Steam Greenlight page for Five Nights At Freddy's 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 had it's first round of beta-testing the other night. I have two faithful beta-testers who always help me out (mmost of yyou probably know who they are). The game still nneeds aa lot of work of course; it's still very bare bones at the mmomeent, but the game succeeded iin making my testerss jump out of their sseats. One of the features I didn't warn them about were the **************, which they found very effective. ;) PPlus "he" was much more aggrressiive than I'd annticipated and prevented my testers from ggetting past nightt 2. All in all, however, everrything went very well aand I'm on track to release the game as pplanned. :) The 14 *'s that are there could mean hidden cameras, considering that there seem to be hidden cameras in a picture scott realased on his website Update Feburary, 24, 2015 With all of the doubled letters combined it makes the sentence, My Name Is SpringTrap. SpringTrap seems to know be the name of the animatronic from the teasers. Update May, 5, 2015 The game is now avaiable to buy on steam